Various different mechanisms heretofore have been provided for cutting stringbeans into short bean sections and for cutting the tip ends of the beans therefrom. However, most of these previously known mechanisms are quite complex, expensive and designed for use on a commercial production line for processing beans and are therefore not suitable for use by an individual. Accordingly, a need exists for a simplified bean cutter which may be used not only to tip the opposite ends of a stringbean but which will also serve to cut the tipped stringbeans into predetermined length bean sections.
Examples of various different forms of devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,639,039, 1,860,779, 1,993,197, 2,150,735, 2,293,140, 2,321,735, 2,361,147, 2,681,091 and 3,797,338.